Parte del Show
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• El piso en mis pies desapareció lentamente. ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Fue sorprendente saber hasta qué punto me había llevado esa mujer, para pensar en que el error estaba en mí y no en ella. •Rei & Yaten•


.

**.::. Parte del Show .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de Hana Echizen, que como adorable amiga, me hizo este hermoso Reiten como regalo para Navidad.

* * *

.

.

Era una fría noche en Tokyo. Caminaba. El clima por más que fuera de mi gusto, en vez de ayudarme, sólo hacía que recordara todo aquello que alguna vez amé.

Corrección. Que aún amo.

—¿Cómo pude caer en una treta tan barata como el enamorarme? –decía en soliloquio mientras más recuerdos de su pasado llegaban a mi cabeza.

Hacía más de un año, decidí comenzar una relación con esa mujer llamada Rei Hino. La había conocido gracias a mi hermano Seiya, que a inicios de la Universidad se le ocurrió andar con una extraña y loca chica cuyo nombre era Usagi Tsukino.

Rei y Usagi se conocían desde la época de secundaria, y aunque al principio su relación no fue la mejor, después de algunos percances y de trabajar juntas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Lamentablemente, para que Usagi pudiera salir con Seiya, siempre terminaba arrastrando con ella a Rei y obviamente Seiya terminaba arrastrándome a mí.

—¡Vamos Yaten! No puedes abandonar a tu hermano en una situación así. Quiero salir con mi novia pero a cambio tiene que venir su amiga –dijo suplicante la primera vez-, es una extraña condición que puso su madre.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Es que es de mala educación dejar a una dama sola y bueno, quiero que seas su acompañante.

—No. –corté tajante.

—¡Por favor, Yaten!

—No.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

La idea me tentó.

—Un pago por ser acompañante no estaría mal –dije con sarcasmo, si el pago era bueno tal vez lo pensaría–. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a pagarme?

—Lo que quieras.

Su súplica fue tanta, que después de veinte minutos de que me rogara, terminé aceptando con la condición de que me pagara por cada hora que saliéramos, además de que limpiaría el estudio en el que ensayábamos, y para terminar, que fuera mi sirviente por dos semanas. Creo que fue pago justo.

Seiya había ido por ellas a la casa de su novia, y yo quedé en encontrarlos en el restaurante al que habían quedado en ir. Obviamente llegue tarde, no pretendía apresurarme cuando era un asunto que realmente no me importaba, sólo iba por el pago que recibiría.

Al llegar, pregunté por Seiya y de inmediato me llevaron a la mesa correspondiente. Ese idiota que tengo por hermano me presentó entonces a la dichosa amiga de su novia. La saludé, pero de ahí en fuera no me importó.

Ella trató de hacer conversación conmigo y, aunque procuraba ignorarla con el celular pretendiendo que escribía mensajes o hacia llamadas, la chica más se aferraba en platicar conmigo. Me fastidió que no entendiera indirectas.

Al término de la cena, Seiya me obligó a acompañarlo a dejarlas a casa de su novia. Me fastidie más. ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta de lo incomoda que fue la cena para mí? Obvio no, es un idiota enamorado.

Todo el trayecto de mi parte fue silencio, y fue cuando por fin ella entendió que no me importaba.

Las semanas transcurrieron de manera aburrida, ya que cada fin de semana era lo mismo: caminar por el lugar al que nos tocaba ir. En varias de esas ocasiones estuve a punto de renunciar y mandar al diablo a Seiya, pero el pago que recibía de su parte era bastante satisfactorio.

Mi gran error, tal vez fue la satisfacción de mis caprichos y placeres. El "poder controlar" a Seiya a mi antojo fue mi perdición.

Yendo a un concierto, perdí de vista a mi hermano y su novia, por lo que me quedé a solas con esa mujer. Lo único que quería era irme de ese lugar y olvidar tan horrendo espectáculo.

—¡Espera! –dijo al tiempo que me jaló de la camisa.

—¿Qué quieres? –pregunté fastidiado, debido a que maltrataba mi delicada prenda.

—Por favor, no me dejes sola.

—Busca a tu amiga para que no te sientas sola.

No sé qué pensó esa mujer, pero yo no era niñera de nadie. Sin embargo, entre la súplica que hizo, se asomó su orgullo, y eso fue algo que no esperaba.

—Sólo necesito tu celular.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo necesito para llamar a Usagi.

—¿Qué no tienes un celular?

—Lo olvidé y necesito el tuyo.

—Pues consigue algún otro celular porque el mío no lo presto a nadie.

La furia al escuchar mis palabras se asomó por sus ojos, y salió a través de palabras llenas de rencor hacia mí.

—Eres un maldito egoísta, sólo te estoy pidiendo un celular, no otra cosa. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No importa, lo conseguiré por mi cuenta. Afortunadamente no necesito de ti y no eres indispensable en mi vida.

_Ouch._

Eso dolió. Nadie me lo había dicho, y menos de esa manera. Mi orgullo le demostraría a esa chica cuán importante era para el mundo. Sin embargo; se había adelantado y con sus "encantos", había engatusado a un tipo de lo más estúpido y lo peor, fue que consiguió el dichoso celular.

Supongo que le había comentado a Usagi que no quería verme más, realmente no alcancé a oír la conversación pero, cuando los enamorados nos encontraron, Seiya me dijo algo que no esperé.

—Ya puedes irte –note algo de aflicción en sus palabras–, yo las llevaré y te alcanzo en casa.

—No.

—¿Quién te entiende? –reclamó ante mi negativa-. Primero te fastidias por ir conmigo, y ahora que te dejo libre, ¿me dices que no?

—Deja de fastidiar y vamos a dejarlas que se hace tarde.

Fue increíble que dijera esas palabras, pero estaba empecinado en demostrarle a esa mujer que era yo indispensable en su vida. Cuando Seiya se estacionó frente a la casa de Usagi, Rei tardó un poco en bajar y, aprovechándome de eso, me acerqué a ella y le susurré un _"buenas noches"_. La cara que pintó en incredulidad total, fue el principio de mi "satisfacción".

Mi hermano, afortunadamente estaba tan idiotizado con Usagi, que no preguntó mi repentino interés en acompañarlos; y mientras yo me interesaba en entrar a la vida de Rei, ella se alejaba de mí.

Era extraño estar en un "estira y afloja". Obvio yo no estaba para eso, pero de mi mente no se iban las palabras que me dedicó ese día del concierto. Hasta que un día, tuvo el valor de enfrentarme.

Fuimos a una cafetería y por cupo, nos tocó por parejas, cosa que le molestó. Me encantó ver ese ceño fruncido a causa de mi presencia.

—Podrías dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué?

—Es molesto.

—¿Por qué es molesto?

—Sólo te burlas de mí y no entiendo él porque. –reclamó Rei.

—Porque es divertido.

—Primero me ignoras y ahora soy tu bufón. ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Eres una persona interesante.

Solté esas palabras sin medir el calibre de lo que significaban, evidentemente no podía decirle lo que realmente pretendía, todo se hubiera ido a la basura de haberlo hecho. No obstante, la reacción que tuvo ante mis palabras fue mejor de lo que esperé.

Se sonrojó.

No habló más allá de un sí o un no, pero el sonrojo no se fue en toda la noche que estuvimos juntos. Con el paso de los días, gané su confianza, aunque no era una chica fácil. Cuando parecía que la tenía en mis manos y podría vengarme ella, se libraba con una ágil facilidad y, en lugar de que ella cayera en mi juego, era yo el que lo hacía.

Nadie en toda mi vida había hecho algo parecido. Me sentía engañado, traicionado, pero al mismo tiempo fascinado por sus actitudes para conmigo. Al paso del tiempo la relación fue mejorando tanto, que olvidé el objetivo principal por el que me había metido con ella. Y entonces pasó lo que jamás pensé que sucedería.

—Sinceramente me extraña que quieras verme. –dijo al llegar.

La había citado al pie del templo en el cual vivía.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo hiciste simplemente para ver cuán rápido contestaba a tu llamado? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido debido a su absurda suposición.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué no puedo citarte para verte? –alegué.

—Me extraña.

—Aún no confías en mí.

—Eres extraño, demasiado arrogante y enamorado de ti mismo como para querer ver a alguien más que no seas tú. –soltó simple.

—A partir de este momento serás mi novia, Rei Hino. –le ordene.

Hubo un momento de silencio que no supe cómo interpretar, pero instantes después, escuché su melodiosa risa inundar el lugar. ¿De qué venía su risa? Hablaba en serio. Al ella notar que yo no me reía, se detuvo.

—¿Es en serio? –preguntó con calma.

—¿Por qué bromearía?

—Yaten –mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba tan bien-. Deja de hacer bromas de ese tipo, no me gustan.

—¿Por qué crees que bromeo?

—¡Deja de responder con preguntas!

—No es broma. –contesté algo molesto.

—Tampoco es una opción que me das. –rezongó a la defensiva.

—¿A qué te refieres con opción?

—No me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia, simplemente lo ordenaste. Y perdón, pero por más que me gus…

Se detuvo, se sonrojó y mordió de manera sexy su labio.

—Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie y menos de ti.

No pude contenerme más, para mí fue una insinuación clara cuando mordió sus labios. La bese con ternura y excitación al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez una mujer me gustaba de esa manera tan apasionada, alocada y sincera; ella tenía que ser mía y de nadie más.

Al principio se resistió e intentó alejarse de mí golpeando mi pecho, pero al poco tiempo no pudo más, y terminó rendida ante ese beso, respondiéndome de la misma manera. Fue una sincronía casi perfecta.

Rodee su delicada cintura con mis brazos para atraerla más a mí, y al sentirlo, sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello. La falta de oxígeno nos hizo separarnos; y al mirarla con sus hermosos ojos aun cerrados, sus cautivantes labios entre abiertos y el sube y baja de su pecho debido a la irregularidad de su respiración, me hizo estremecerme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Era perfecta y era mía.

—Eso es un sí.

Vi cómo se sonrojaba y me retiré del lugar. De aquel modo tan particular, nos volvimos novios.

La deuda con Seiya la terminé, pero sin decirle que Rei era mi novia; no obstante, por boca de Usagi se enteró de lo nuestro y como buen hermano, armó un escándalo. Lo mejor fue ignorarlo.

Los meses pasaron como agua, y mientras ella estaba por terminar con sus estudios en la universidad, yo me dedicaba de manera más profesional a la música. Todo era perfecto, era lo que nos merecíamos ambos.

Al año de novios, ella organizó una cena muy íntima para ambos, había cocinado para mí y la manera perfecta de terminarlo fue haciendo el amor por primera vez, algo que ambos disfrutamos hasta el alba.

Ese había sido el principio del fin.

Durante dos meses la noté distante, fría y de cierta manera triste; así que decidí hablar con ella.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Llevas un tiempo extraña.

—¿Extraña?

—No eres tú, ¿qué sucede?

—Yo… –hizo una pausa bastante larga para mi poca paciencia-. No tengo nada.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –insistí de manera fría.

Debido a cómo se sentía, no fue difícil llevarla al límite para que me dijera lo que sucedía.

—Es mejor que terminemos. –dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué? –no estuve muy seguro de haber escuchado bien-. No te escuche.

—¡Terminamos!

El piso en mis pies desapareció lentamente. _¿Terminar? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? _Fue sorprendente saber hasta qué punto me había llevado esa mujer, para pensar en que el error estaba en mí y no en ella.

—¿Por qué? –pregunté descolocado.

—Yo…

No pudo continuar y lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus mejillas. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero mi orgullo me detuvo; hasta no saber la razón no lo haría, quería saber qué estaba mal.

—Tú… ¿Qué?

—Acepté un trabajo en Londres y tal vez… no regrese.

Me quedé petrificado al escucharlo. Ella no regresaría. Me sentí bien por ella al saber que estaba creciendo laboralmente pero, al mismo tiempo mi orgullo salió a defender la dignidad que tenía.

—¿Es más importante un trabajo que yo?

—No es lo que piensas, Yaten.

—Lárgate.

—Yaten, necesito que me escuches y…

La dejé hablando sola.

Me había dolido mucho. Ella sabía que podíamos estar juntos, que con lo que hacía me iba bastante bien como para que aceptara un trabajo fuera de Japón. Sé que no fue lo más correcto, pero me sentí desplazado, menospreciado. Era egoísta y la quería para mí, ciertamente que no la encerraría en una casa, se cuán libre le gusta ser, pero me enamoré a tal punto de no querer que se fuera.

Lo único que pude hacer, fue verla partir a Londres.

Hace cuatro meses que se fue y yo volví a ser el que era antes. Lo que me muchas veces me consuela es caminar, aunque justo como hoy, poco a poco va perdiendo su efecto.

Mi celular sonó y no queriendo, contesté al notar que el que llamaba era mi hermano.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Caminando.

—El programa empieza en diez minutos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué haces caminando? –regañó Taiki.

No quería escuchar "reprimendas" innecesarias, por lo que colgué el teléfono y me apresuré a llegar a una de las televisoras más importantes del país. Llegué justo a tiempo para salir al aire, nos entrevistaron un poco y después cantamos.

El disco tenía canciones escritas por los tres, al llegar a mi _solo_ que hablaba de desamor, no pude evitar que la voz se quebrara en cierta estrofa, todo por lo antes recordado en mi caminata.

Al final del programa, volvieron a entrevistarnos, y como es natural, no pasaron por alto "mi error".

—Y dinos Yaten ¿por qué se quebró tu voz en el solo que escuchamos hace unos momentos? ¿Te recuerda a un amor? –preguntó curiosa la conductora.

—No. –respondí llano.

—¿Entonces? –insistió la mujer, esperando encontrar alguna confesión amorosa o fatídica de mi parte.

—Es parte del show.

.

.

* * *

¡Happy New Year!

La última viñeta de este 2012, que nos ha traído pura alegría y cosa buena :3

Les subo este escrito -un hermoso regalo de mi adorada Hana Echizen, que me concedió los permisos para su beteo y publicación en esta cuenta, ya que no quiso subirla en la suya xD-, como un presagio de buenos deseos y mis sinceras y positivas energías para todo ustedes, que todo lo que sueñen y planeen alcanzar se logre y converjan todos los elementos para que puedan realizarlo.

Muchas gracias por todo, por sus lecturas, paciencia y comentarios en este año, realmente ha sido duro en varios aspectos, pero creo que son las letras, el elixir sagrado que me hace sentirme fuerte y bendita por traerme con ellas tantas cosas hermosas a mi vida, obvio, ustedes estan en ellas. Los aprecio mucho, y no encontraré otra forma de agradecer que continuar dando lo mejor de mí en cada oportunidad que pueda. De verdad, les deseo un genial año 2013.

Infinitas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas.

As always...

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
